


Apple

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Thor tries to comfort his brother, sulking Loki
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor đi tìm Loki và anh ta cầm theo một đĩa táo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Chúc mừng sinh nhật chị Lạc Lạc. Đây là kết quả của lần bốc thăm lâu rồi em tag chị vào. Mà thật ra thì chị bốc trúng cái khác cơ nhưng em thấy không có khả năng thực hiện cái đó nên chuyển sang fanfic (lúc đầu cũng không nghĩ em sẽ viết kịp, đã vậy còn sớm đến hai tháng =)) ). Em đã tính viết cái gì đó angst kinh khủng nhưng nó lại ra một mớ fluff thế này *ôm mặt* Hy vọng chị thích.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Em cực kỳ ngưỡng mộ khoản siêng năng của chị vì tình yêu dành cho Tom. Cảm ơn chị vì đã đưa lối cho em vào một fanpage nghiêm túc và đáng yêu nhất em từng tham gia.

Thor bước vào sảnh phòng ăn nơi các chiến binh đang mở tiệc sau trận chiến mới nhất của họ. Một việc ngày càng không cần thiết và nhàm chán vì hiện tại ai có thể chống lại Asgard hùng mạnh chứ. Chẳng cần đến thiên binh vạn mã, Bộ Tam Chiến Binh và Tiểu thư Sif xinh đẹp, thiện chiến là đã đủ. Họ xuất hiện bất ngờ, tấn công như vũ bão bằng kỹ thuật điêu luyện và một tinh thần không mệt mỏi. Hogun điểm tĩnh trái ngược với cặp chùy nặng trịch anh cầm trong tay. Ở góc khác Volstagg bị một đám quân đè lên người nhưng chỉ một cú vươn mình anh đã hất văng chúng ra xa, cười ha hả rồi lại xông vào trận chiến. Lịch lãm hơn hai người kia, Fandral điêu luyện đưa kiếm kết liễu sinh mạng từng tên địch. Và cũng cùng dáng vẻ quý tộc đó nhưng dũng mãnh hơn là Tiểu thư Sif với thanh gươm của mình. Có bọn họ chiến thắng là điều hiển nhiên.

 

Trong một trận chiến có quá nhiều nhân tài như thế thì hình như sự có mặt của vị hoàng tử trẻ của Asgard là thừa thãi. Nhưng Thor không có ý định tham chiến chỉ bằng cái tên của mình. Anh luôn chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ là người giết được nhiều nhất, nổi bật nhất trên cả chiến trường. Trong nhiều trường hợp, hành động liều mạng, thiếu suy nghĩ cũng là một cách để đạt được điều đó. Hoàng tử của Asgard là một chiến binh dũng mãnh, người ta truyền nhau như thế, nhưng anh ta chỉ là loại hữu dũng vô mưu, xồng xộc xông vào trận chiến mà không suy nghĩ gì. Và đó chính xác là những gì Thor đã làm hôm nay. Kết quả là quân địch bị quét sách trong vòng mười lăm phút và một vết cắt sâu bên thái dương. Máu chảy đầm đìa nhưng anh vẫn cười toe toét khoác vai chiến hữu đi về Asgard và không quên lớn tiếng khoe chiến công với Heimdal. Mọi người chỉ biết lắc đầu cười trừ. Thỉnh thoảng họ cũng lo ngại cho tương lai của vương quốc dưới sự trị vì của anh. Thiếu sự điềm đạm, chín chắn, Thor chỉ là một chiến binh ngang tàng, quá xa với gánh nặng ngai vàng. Tuy nhiên, nếu phải chọn, thần dân Asgard vẫn sẽ vui mừng đặt vương miện lên mái đầu vàng óng của anh hơn là lên cái đầu đen tối của em trai anh, Loki.

 

Loki, hoàng tử thứ hai của Asgard trông từ ngoại hình đến tính cách như một con cừu lạc bầy, không có chút gì giống Odin hay Thor. Điều duy nhất cậu thừa hưởng từ hoàng tộc là trí tuệ của mẹ. Frigga, hoàng hậu của Asgard, một người phụ nữ vừa mạnh mẽ như một chiến binh, vừa thông minh lại có tấm lòng bao dung của người mẹ, có lẽ bà là người duy nhất ở Asgard này thật sự quan tâm đến Loki. Và hiện tại, điều đó đang hiện rõ trên mặt bà. Loki luôn vắng mặt ở các buổi tiệc mừng. Và dù bà có hiểu con mình đến đâu bà cũng không thể tiếp cận trái tim cậu và xoa dịu nó. Người duy nhất có thể mang lại chút ánh sáng trên gương mặt xanh xao của Loki là anh trai cậu.

 

Frigga bước vào sảnh, khẽ gật đầu chào đáp lại những người đi qua bà và đi nhanh đến bên Thor. Anh vừa đập một cái ly xuống sàn và la lên “Ly nữa” rồi quay sang ôm cổ Volstagg cười nói.

 

 

“Con trai ta, con có thấy em trai con ở đâu không?” Thor quay sang nhìn mẹ, anh hôn tay bà rồi lập tức miệng nhếch lên thành một nụ cười mỉa mai có chút trách móc, “Con vừa chiến thắng trở về và câu đầu tiên mẹ nói với con là về Loki.”

 

Frigga hơi nghiêng người ra sau, hai tay chắp phía trước, mỉm cười đáp lại, “Ta mừng với chiến thắng của con. Như ta vui mừng với những vinh quang trước đó.”

 

Thor cười, cúi đầu rồi đứng dậy, đặt hai tay lên vai mẹ, bóp nhẹ như cử chỉ bảo đảm, “Vâng, con sẽ đi tìm em con ngay đây. Chắc nó lại trốn đâu đó đọc sách phép thuật thôi. Lẽ ra cha nên cho Loki theo con.”

 

“Đó cũng là điều ta mong muốn. Nhưng ta không chắc cha con có cùng suy nghĩ với chúng ta. Và cả phần em trai con nữa. Dạo gần đây, bọn con có vẻ xa cách.”

 

Bóng tối thoáng qua trên mặt Thor nhưng rồi anh xua tay bảo mẹ mình yên tâm, “Con sẽ giải quyết chuyện đó ngay.” Anh quay lại cầm lấy đĩa táo trên bàn rồi rời đi.

 

 

Asgard, thành phố tráng lệ trên mặt nước lấp lánh. Xen giữa những bức tường của thành phố là những mảng xanh, những khu vườn xum xuê. Đa phần chúng nằm ở những nơi tràn ngập ánh sáng, duy chỉ có khu vườn nằm sâu trong phần phía bắc cung điện là khác hẳn. Ở đó chỉ có cỏ dại và những loài cây ít ai biết tên. Không có ai đến đây vì bầu không khí nặng nề nó mang lại. Có tin đồn rằng ở đây có lối đi bí mật đến một thế giới khác, nơi những sinh vật gớm ghiếc bò trườn trên mặt đất. Một nơi tăm tối và bị xa lánh. Một nơi thích hợp cho vị hoàng tử lạc loài.

 

Ngay từ bé, dù Loki có trốn ở đâu thì Thor vẫn luôn tìm ra cậu. Người ta bảo đó là do sợi dây liên kết giữa hai anh em. Nhưng thật ra Loki không phải là người khó đoán, chỉ là chẳng có ai chịu khó tìm hiểu cậu thôi. Thor cũng không ngoại lệ. Hẳn rồi, vì anh không phải người kiên nhẫn hay tâm lý đến vậy. Tuy nhiên, ở Thor có điều gì đó khiến Loki tin tưởng. Có thể đó là sự chân thành đến ngốc nghếch.

 

Thor cầm dĩa táo đi đến cái cây lớn duy nhất trong khu vườn và tìm thấy em trai mình đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên một cành cách mặt đất vài mét. Anh hít sâu một hơi trước khi bước đến và gọi tên cậu, “Loki! Em làm gì ở đây vậy? Anh trai em vừa chiến thắng trở về và anh ta khá thất vọng khi không thấy em trai mình đến chúc mừng.” Loki ngồi yên không cử động, dường như chẳng nghe thấy Thor nói gì.

 

Thor thở dài, “Em trai, khu vườn tối tăm này lại hấp dẫn em hơn sảnh cung điện ngập tràn ánh sáng của chúng ta à?”

 

“Đến tối thì chỗ nào cũng như nhau thôi.” Loki nói lạnh lùng, vẫn không quay mặt lại.

 

“Ngày tàn nhưng ánh nến lung linh sẽ thay thế ánh sáng ban ngày. Còn ở đây sẽ càng tối hơn thôi. Xuống đi em trai.” Thor gần như là nài nỉ, anh cảm thấy sự kiên nhẫn vốn đã ít ỏi của mình cạn dần trong khi Loki vẫn không đáp lại.

 

 

Cuối cùng, không chịu được nữa Thor đạp mạnh vào thân cây khiến nó rung lên như vừa có một trận động đất. Loki bất thình lình mất thăng bằng ngã khỏi cành cây rơi vào vòng tay của Thor.

 

 

“Ăn táo không em trai? Hôm nay táo ngon lắm.” Anh cười, gương mặt điển trai hơn bao giờ hết. Loki cau mày bực bội, đẩy Thor ra, “Anh không có cách nào ít bạo lực hơn à?”

 

Thor nhe răng cười, “Là vì em cứng đầu. Em biết kiên nhẫn không phải là đức tính của anh mà.” Loki lườm anh rồi bỏ đi.

 

“Mẹ lo lắm đấy.” Thor chạy theo cậu, tay cho miếng táo vào miệng.

 

“Không đâu.” Loki nói cáy đắng. “Làm gì có ai lo cho tôi.”

 

Thor nắm tay Loki kéo mạnh lại, “Đừng nói về mẹ chúng ta như thế. Em biết bà ấy luôn lo lắng cho em mà.”

 

Loki quay mặt đi rồi cậu quay lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh trai, “Còn anh thì sao?”

 

 

Bất ngờ bị hỏi, Thor có cảm giác người anh bị ánh mắt bi thương và có phần thách thức của Loki đâm xuyên qua. Đau nhói ở ngực trái khiến anh không nói được gì. Họ đứng đó, để cho sự tĩnh lặng mỗi một phút lại đẩy họ ra xa. Rồi Thor quyết định phá vỡ khoảng cách đó, anh đưa tay vuốt mặt em trai, ôm lấy sau gáy và kéo đầu Loki gần lại mình. “Em biết là anh có, Loki.” Anh nói bằng giọng dịu dàng và nghiêm túc nhất.

 

Nụ cười lướt qua trên môi Loki. Cậu mím môi đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lên vết thương bên thái dương của Thor. Rồi môi cậu nhếch lên thành nụ cười châm chọc, “Anh lại hùng hục xông vào quân địch như một con lợn rừng nữa hả?”

 

Thor bật cười, ghì chặt tay hơn vào gáy em trai. “Không có tôi ở đó mà anh chỉ bị thương thế này kể ra cũng tiến bộ nhỉ.”

 

“Lần sau em nên đi với anh. Anh sẽ nói…”

 

“KHÔNG CẦN ĐÂU!” Loki đột nhiên la lên. Bầu không khí giữa họ vừa sáng lên một chút lại tối sầm lại. Loki buông Thor ra và quay lưng đi. Thor nhìn em trai, nỗi buồn hiện lên gương mặt luôn rạng rỡ của anh.

 

“Loki, thật ra cha…”

 

“Anh không cần nói hộ ông ấy đâu.” Loki ngắt ngang. Cậu cười, pha lẫn sự chua xót trong đó. “Ý của ông ấy đã quá rõ. Ông ấy muốn anh, đứa con trai yêu quý hơn ra chiến trường để chứng minh mình xứng đáng với ngôi vị và làm rạng danh ông. Điều ông không tin tôi có thể làm được. Và dù sao thì tôi cũng không hợp với nơi đó.” Loki ngừng lại, nỗi đau thoáng qua trên mặt cậu. “Tôi không phải là một chiến binh. Không phải là người con mà ông ấy mong đợi.” Cậu hạ giọng, gần như là thì thầm.

 

“Em không phải chiến binh như anh nhưng em có trí tuệ và sự điềm tĩnh mà anh không sở hữu. Nó sẽ giúp ích cho anh…”

 

“Ha… Vậy ra tôi chỉ mãi mãi là kẻ theo sau phò tá cho Thor vĩ đại.” Loki quay ngoắt lại, lên giọng. “Như một cái bóng sống trong hào quang chói lòa của anh. Ôi Thor vĩ đại! Vị hoàng tử thật sự của Asgard!” Loki đi vòng qua vòng lại, tiến sát Thor đầy thách thức “Hân hạnh làm sao nhưng tôi không cần.”

 

 

Loki quay lưng bỏ đi thì bị Thor nắm tay kéo lại. Lần này anh kéo mạnh hơn, đẩy em trai vào thân cây và áp môi mình lên môi cậu. Loki cau mày, chống cự nhưng cậu không thể nào chống lại sức lực của Thor. Đĩa táo rơi xuống đất kêu lanh canh. Thor giữ hai tay của Loki ở trên cao, tay còn lại ôm ghì lấy mặt em trai. Anh thô bạo ép môi mình lên môi cậu. Loki nhất quyết không đầu hàng. Được một lúc Thor thả cậu ra nhưng vẫn giữ tay cậu, mắt anh tập trung lên Loki, cố gắng kiềm cậu xuống. Anh áp sát thân mình vào cậu. Mũi hai người chạm vào nhau và Thor gọi tên Loki một cách tuyệt vọng, “Loki. Loki. Loki…” Anh cứ gọi tên cậu mãi như thể những lời ấy có thể làm cậu dịu lại.

 

 

“Buông ra, Thor!” Loki quay mặt đi, tránh nhìn vào mắt anh trai.

 

“Anh xin lỗi… Là lỗi của anh…” Thor buông tay Loki ra và ôm chầm lấy cậu. Hai cánh tay rắn chắc của anh ôm siết lấy thân người mảnh khảnh của cậu, để mặc cho cậu vùng vẫy, đập bùm bụp lên lưng mình. Anh cứ ôm cậu như thế, miệng liên tục xin lỗi một hồi lâu. Và rồi không gian giữa họ lại chìm vào tĩnh lặng. Lời xin lỗi trở thành lời thì thầm theo con gió cuốn qua lá cây xào xạt. Loki dừng đánh Thor và ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng của anh trai, rúc đầu vào và lẩm bẩm gì đó như là lời trách móc. Họ cứ đứng như thế trong khoảng thời gian dài như vô tận, để cho lời trách móc và lời yêu hòa vào nhau rồi biến mất theo con gió rời khỏi khu vườn, trả lại cho nó sự tĩnh mịch.

 

Trời đã tối và đằng xa trong cung điện, ánh nến đang lung linh. Bữa tiệc có vẻ như đã lớn và náo nhiệt hơn vì Thor có thể nghe thấy giọng cười của Volstagg và cả tiếng đập ly loảng xoảng. Anh nới lỏng tay ra và nhìn xuống người em trai vẫn đang bấu chặt lấy mình.

 

“Loki…” Thor khẽ gọi.

 

Đáp lại anh là tiếng ư ử trong cuống họng. Thor mỉm cười. Đứa em trai của anh bây giờ như một con mèo vậy. Bề ngoài thì cao ngạo, lạnh lùng nhưng lại là một đứa trẻ dễ bị tổn thương. Nhưng thật kì lạ là anh lại luôn cố ý nhiều hơn vô tình nói ra những điều khiến cậu tức giận để rồi lại ôm cậu vào, xin lỗi cho đến khi cậu nguôi. Anh thích chọc cậu, nhìn cậu giận, nghe cậu mắng, móc mỉa có khi còn đấm cho anh một cái hay biến ra thứ gì đó đuổi anh chạy vòng vòng khắp nơi. Thỉnh thoảng Thor cũng băn khoăn về độ bệnh hoạn của mình. Anh cười thầm.

 

Bỗng Loki đẩy anh ra, cậu dụi mắt. Thor nhìn em trai, cười dịu dàng. “Ăn táo nhé em trai?”

 

Cậu liếc nhìn anh, nhướng mày, nhìn số táo rơi trên đất rồi nhìn lại anh. “Dơ hết rồi.”

 

“Ở đây còn này.” Thor cười ranh mãnh rồi vòng tay qua eo em trai, kéo cậu lại sát người mình. Tay anh nâng cằm Loki lên và đặt một nụ hôn lên môi cậu. Lần này dịu dàng hơn. Loki hơi rụt người lại rồi cậu thả lỏng ra, để mình cuốn theo nhịp điệp nụ hôn của Thor. Cậu hé miệng để anh đưa lưỡi vào.

 

Nụ hôn của Thor có vị táo. Vừa chua vừa ngọt. Thứ trái cây mà truyền thuyết ở Midgard gọi là “trái cấm”. Thor từng kể cho Loki nghe chuyện này khi cậu còn nhỏ. Lúc Loki giận dỗi không chịu ăn gì, Thor đã mang cái quả màu đỏ bóng láng trông ngon mắt đến và kể cho cậu nghe một câu chuyện. Kể từ đó Loki mê đắm vị của thứ “trái cấm” này. Nó hợp với cậu. Hoàn hảo cho tình cảnh mà cậu đang dính vào. Cậu yêu anh trai mình. Một thứ tình yêu không nên có, không được phép có, sai trái và bị cấm đoán, mãi mãi được chôn sâu trong khu vườn tăm tối này. Nhưng cậu không bận tâm vì anh trai cậu cũng cùng nếm nó với cậu. Cậu biết thế qua vòng tay ấm áp mạnh mẽ đang ôm lây hông cậu và bàn tay dịu dàng ôm lấy mặt cậu, và cả nụ hôn vừa cuồng nhiệt vừa say đắm.

 

Trong cả Cửu Giới này, không có ai hiểu cậu tuy nhiên dù cho không hiểu nhưng Thor vẫn sẽ luôn ôm lấy cậu và bảo vệ cậu. Cậu nhắm mắt và cầu cho vị táo mãi đọng trên môi, trên đầu lưỡi. Mãi mãi. Cho đến tận cùng của vũ trụ.

 

 

Hết.


End file.
